Whispers In The Wind
by Kadeana
Summary: A sacred graveyard is the only place Ashely can bring Cassie and Andros together. One shot...


Disclaimer: I do not own The Power Rangers.

Andros walked up the grave he held sacred. The grave was watched over by two large trees. Trees whose shade provided Andros with a refuge. "Hello Ashley," he whispered placing a single yellow rose on the grave. After saying a few words he walked behind the grave and sat down. The headstone supported his back.

He started telling Ashley about his week. He told her about his efforts to find Cassie. "It's been a whole month since Cassie left," he revealed to her. "I can't find her." After talking ten more minutes, he fell asleep.

An hour later Cassie Chan pulled her pink minivan up to the graveyard. She felt so guilty. She hadn't come to pay her respects in a month. She walked up to the grave and laid a lone sunflower beside the yellow rose.

"Hi Ash," she said softly. "I'm sorry I've been away so long." She sighed heavily. "I've been so scared and confused."

Andros's eyes opened. "Cassie," he whispered.

"I'm running from Andros believe it or not," Cassie revealed. "I'm such a coward. He told me he loved me and I ran." Tears filled her eyes. "I really like Andros and I feel like I'm betraying you," Cassie said softly. "Sure you've been gone two years now. But it still feels like yesterday to me. I cannot. No. I will not betray you by giving in to these feelings for him."

Andros didn't know what to do. How would she react if he revealed himself? Would she run away again? Would she slap him within an inch of his life? He didn't intend to listen in. It just happened.

A soft wind started to blow. It seemed to caress Cassie. She closed her eyes and let the breeze console her. "Cassie," it seemed to whispered.

Cassie could feel Ashley's essence all around her. "Ashley," Cassie whispered.

"It's okay," the voice in the wind assured her.

"How is it okay," Cassie muttered. "You're gone."

Not this again, Andros thought. Why did planet Earth have weird stuff like this going on?

The first time Andros heard Ashley's voice this way, the hero from KO-35 ran for the hills, literally. The second time she came to him, he wasn't afraid.

"I'll always be here," Ashley's voice carried in the wind.

"I don't know what to do Ashley," Cassie moaned softly.

"Let him love you."

"What about you?"

"I'm happy Cassie."

"I can't betray you."

"Cassie you're not betraying me," Ashley assured her, a smile evident in her voice. "Let him love you."

"I miss you," Cassie tearfully whispered.

"Miss you more."

Goodbye Ash."

"Bye Cassie." The voice was quiet for a moment. "He's um. He's hiding behind my tombstone." The wind peacefully stopped blowing. All became quiet.

"You heard everything," Cassie said matter of factly. She peeked over the headstone. She was careful not to crush the flowers. Andros got up slowly.

"Yeah," he admitted. His hands went in his pockets. He stepped around the headstone, and started walking toward Cassie's funky van. "I'm sorry I made you leave."

"It wasn't your fault Andros," Cassie said falling into step beside him. "You can't help how you feel about someone."

"We wouldn't be betraying Ashley," Andros retorted. "You know I would never betray her."

"I know Andros," Cassie said slowly. "I just don't understand how all this could happen. How did our feelings become something more?" Cassie stopped walking. Andros turned to face her.

"I've always thought you were great Cassie," Andros replied. "Love is a funny thing Cassie. But it's beautiful and It's you." He grabbed her hands.

"Love is a funny thing," Cassie agreed squeezing his fingers. "It's the only thing keeping me going right now. But I have to disagree with me being love Andros. Because you win that title hands down," Cassie revealed winking at him.

Andros used his telekinetic powers to bring her closer, and then he kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you Cassie," Andros revealed when they parted.

"Right back at ya," Cassie replied cocking her head to the side. They stood there gazing into each others eyes for a few moments.

"Can you give me a ride home in that junk pile you call a van?" Andros requested breaking the sweet silence.

"Junk pile," Cassie repeated frowning.

"That's what the guys call it," Andros said innocently.

"Come on," Cassie said grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the van.

A beautiful yellow butterfly circled them, and then flew toward Heaven. 


End file.
